The secret love of a maiden goddess
by wildbiv
Summary: It is possible that Artemis the maiden godess is in love?  Could they live happy together?  Erebus is back and he want to kill Percy./no child of artemis/ percy x artemis/there is a sequel : The Lost God
1. Poor guy

**Author'note: This is my first fanfiction story so if you have comments or ideas to submit please do it because at the end of my chapters I may add the names of some people which helped me to seek ideas.. I am a french-canadian, Quebecker if you want, so the english is not the first language that I learn. The story may have errors in it. Enjoy!**

**Artemis 's POV**

Today we were hunting some hellhounds who had escaped from the hells. Maybe I should say A LOT OF HELLHOUNDS because today we killed at least 100 hellhounds. It was rare that we had that numbers of hellhounds to hunt but it happen sometimes. When we finished to kill all of the hellhounds we began to build the tents.

" Today was a boring day my Lady " said Thalia next to me.

" Yeah we just killed and we had no time to rest. " I said .

" Can I do something for you? " she ask me.

" Yes inform the others that we are going to stay at camp Half-Blood for some times. " I said with a face that say sorry because I know that all of the hunters except my lieutenant Thalia don't like to go there.

" Cool, but why? " she said.

"Special meeting on Olympus. " I said

" Can I know why this is a special meeting? " she ask me with an anxious face.

"In times you will know, now im gonna call Chiron for informing him that you will be coming at camp for some times and my brother to transport you there. Other questions? " I said

" No. Thanks my Lady. " She said and she went to tell the others.

**Percy'POV**

**Camp Half-Blood**

This morning I was eating peacefully when I heard Chiron say something.

Chiron- Campers! The hunters of Artemis are coming for sometimes so please be nice with them. Thanks for your attention.

I was happy because if the hunters are coming that mean that Thalia is coming too. I look at Annabeth and I saw that she was starring at the Hermes's table. Strange. When she saw me looking at her she quickly look away. When I finished eating I was going to the lake but Annabeth intercept me.

" Percy, I have something to say. " she said with a grin on her face.

" What it is? " I ask suspiciously.

" Could we talk alone in the woods? " She said.

" Uh… why do you want to talk in the woods. We can talk right here. " She was beginning to act really weird I thought.

" Percy this is the only thing I ask. " She said.

" OK… if you want. " I said. Really weird...

We began to walk in the woods. The silence between us was very odd. When she finnaly stop I ask her what she want.

" Percy im quitting you. " She said with no emotions on her face.

When I heard that I gasped. I was so angry but she might have a reason no?

" Why do you want to quit me. Another guy entered in your life? " I ask instantly after what she said.

" Yes. Connor Stoll is my boyfriend and I don't want to be with you anymore. " she said with a bored voice.

" Your boyfriend? When do you began to be with him? " I said suspiciously.

" A few weeks after the war. " she said.

" You mean that you cheat on me since 11 months? " I said with a face that say I cannot believe that.

" Yes. " she said.

" Why. " I said.

" Because I don't want to be with you anymore. " she said with a louder voice.

" At least you could have said to me that you don't want to be with me anymore. Since 11 months I thought that we were in love, now I begin to understand why you were so distant to me since the war. " I said.

" Wow. You are so stupid. " she said with a face that say that she cannot believe that I saw nothing.

" If I understand well, you were making fun of me with Connor these past months. " I said sadly.

" Hooray Percy you finally understand! " she said to me like a little baby which just learn something.

That was enough. I was so angry because she cheat on me since 11 months…11 months! She was making fun of me with Connor when I had my back turn and when she just said that she was going out with Connor she insult me with no reason. I turned and walked back to camp. When I get there everyone was looking at me with an anxious glance. I understand because I was extremely angry because of Annabeth. I get to my cabin and pratically break my door because I slammed it. I get to my bed and began to cry. Why she cheat on me? Why? A few seconds later I was sleeping.

**Artemis'POV**

" Here we are my beautiful girls. " he said while looking at the girls.

When he said that all the hunters turn to face him and give him a death glare.

" Brother, how many times do I need to tell you to NOT flirt with my hunters! " I say while I was becoming angry against him.

" OK OK I will stop little sis! " he said while raising his hands in the air.

" Stop calling me you little sister I am older than you! " I said loud.

" That is not true! " he said like a little baby.

" Yeah it is and shut up! " I reply.

" OK OK. " With that he went to olympus by teleporting himself.

All of the hunters releahed a deep breath. It was really annoying to have her brother with her and the hunters when they need to go to camp. He often looked the back of the hunters but every time he look there I punch him in the face. He do stupid comments like " beautiful girl " or " hot babe ". Anyways, I went to see Chiron to say him that my hunters are here and that they will stay in my cabin. After that I thought that I should take a little walk in the woods since yesterday we had no time to rest. A few minutes after I started to walk I heard people talking so with my god powers I went invisible. When I went near the 2 people talking I attentively looked at them and I recognized them. Perseus the savior of olympus and annabeth which is Perseus' girlfriend. So I started listening to them.

" Percy im quitting you. " She said with no emotions on her face.

When he heard that he gasped.

" Why do you want to quit me. Another guy entered in your life? " he ask instantly after what she said.

" Yes. Connor Stoll is my boyfriend and I don't want to be with you anymore. " she said with a bored voice.

" Your boyfriend? When do you began to be with him? " he said suspiciously.

" A few weeks after the war. " she said.

" You mean that you cheat on me since 11 months? " he said with a face that say he cannot believe that.

" Yes. " she said.

" Why. " he said.

" Because I don't want to be with you anymore. " she said with a louder voice.

" At least you could have said to me that you don't want to be with me anymore. Since 11 months I thought that we were in love, now I begin to understand why you were so distant to me since the war. " he said.

" Wow. You are so stupid. " she said with a face that say that she cannot believe that he saw nothing.

" If I understand well, you were making fun of me with Connor these past months. " he said sadly.

" Hooray Percy you finally understand! " she said at him like a little baby which just learn something.

The boy stay in place about 10 seconds before he turn and began to walk back to camp. I looked into his eyes and I could clearly see that they were filled with anger and sadness. Poor guy I thought. I turned to look at the girl and I see that she had no remorse. If I could only turn into an animal because of what she did to that boy. I must admit that in another way I was happy but I don't even know why. With that I get back to camp. I went to the archery field to shoot some arrows to relax from what I saw. Poor guy, I don't even want to know how he must feel right now. I was thinking about him when suddenly a flash of light appear. I look closer to see who it was I saw that it was Athena.

" Artemis the special meeting is beginning we are waiting you. " Athena told me.

" Ok. " I simply reply.

With that I flashed to Olympus. I sat on my throne and Zeus began to speak.

"You are finally there Artemis, we can begin now. So, who is in favor that we ask again Percy Jackson savior of Olympus and son of Poseidon to become a god. " he ask to everybody.

All gods raise their hands but instead of raising her hand Artemis began to speak.

"We should wait some times to ask him again. " I said with a sad face.

" Why? " Zeus said with a suspiciously face.

" He is heartbroken now because Annabeth, a daughter of Athena and his ex-girlfriend cheat on him since 11 months. " I said

" How do you know that ? " Zeus said.

" I took a walk in the woods of camp Half-Bloods and I found 2 people talking. Then I listen to them. " I said.

" ATHENA YOU SHOULD PROTECT YOUR DAUGHTER BECAUSE IF SHE COME NEAR MY SON SHE WILL DIE! " Poseidon yelled to Athena.

All of the gods were shocked because Poseidon could be violent sometimes but not that far.

" I am extremely sorry Poseidon... I didn't know that she was cheating on your son since 11 months and that was also the last thing I want from her to do. " Athena reply sadly.

Poseidon was going to say something but Zeus begin to talk.

" Alright, we will wait 7 days and in 7 days Poseidon will go get him to transport him here. " Zeus said while closing the discussion.

*7 days later*

**Throne room, Olympus**

" Poseidon, it is time, get your son here. " Zeus said

" Yes brother. " Poseidon said.


	2. A new god

**Author' note: I have remake the first and second chapter with quotations and expressions of the characters. I would like to thanks HermesPotter for his help. Enjoy!**

**Percy'POV**

**Camp Half-Blood**

Since Annabeth break with me I feel... how can I say that? I feel free but alone in the same time. She was my best friend. The person which complete you and that you need everyday but in the same time she was making fun of me with that stupid Connor so... how I feel... I don't know really. Everytime I see her I ask myself again if this was true.

So this past days I went the lake to practice my water powers and im doing sword practice at the arena. Yes, the last days are extremely boring but by an unknow reason the hunters are staying longer. I started to like the hunters because they start often fights against the Aphrodite's cabin because they don't believe in love. Another thing is that Tyson could stay at the camp this summer. I am happy to have him as my sibling because when I think about Annabeth and I get sad he say or do something funny to make me happy.

This morning I decided to practice my water powers so I went to the lake. Just when I begin to practice my water powers someone came from the water. At first I was asking myself who it was but when I saw his face I recognized him.

" Hey dad. " I said happy to see him.

" Hey son, how are you. Oh by the way I learn that Annabeth cheat on you since a long time. " he said sadly.

" Not so good but im okay. Nobody would want to live that. It is like a knife in the back. " I said sadly while I remembered what happened 7 days ago.

" Good. Ok the reason why im here is that you are need on Olympus. " he said.

" You need me on Olympus? " I ask suspiciously.

" For the special meeting, you must heard about it. "

" If I understand well... the special meeting is about me? "

" Yes. " he said.

" Ok im coming. " I said a little scary because the special meeting was about me.

" Touch me. " he said.

Instantly when I touched him we were transported to the throne room on Olympus. All the gods were staring at me with a sad glance. That's it, we are set out again with Annabeth I thought. I look at Athena and she murmured me a sorry. Then I kneeled in front of Zeus.

" Rise Perseus. " Zeus said.

" What do you want from me Lord Zeus. " I said suspiciously.

" I guess you heard that there will be a special meeting on Olympus soon. " he said.

" Yes." I said.

" The special meeting is about you. We all of the gods accept to ask you again if you want to be a god. Do you want? " He said.

Become a god? The best thing that I could have right now! I thought.

" Yes I accept your offer Lord Zeus. " I said excited.

" Good. We had already discussed what god you will be. Percy Jackson you are now the god of the heroes and the god of the tides. " Zeus said.

When he finished what he said I felt all of the power of a god coming inside me. I felt the Ichor running in my veins. That was... powerful.

" Since Hestia quit her throne to give it to Dionysos she could not have a new throne because the number of the thrones need to be pair. What I ask you is, would you want to be a major god to allow Hestia to be back in the council? " Zeus said.

" Certainly. " I said.

" Good. Now you need to be train... but the question is who would want to train you. " Zeus said.

" ME! " my dad yell

" Favoritism. " replied Aphrodite.

" What? " my dad said with a face that say he don"t understand why he can't train me.

" I must agree brother she make a point. " Zeus said.

" Not just, but if I can't who will do it? " my dad said.

" Artemis. " Aphrodite said.

Everybody in the room were stunned because Artemis hate the men. She? Train a man? Forget it!

" Uh...why? " Zeus said just as he recovered from what he heard.

" She hunt all time so she must use a lot of her god powers. " Aphrodite replied.

" Yes but she hate men. " Zeus said.

" Yes I hate the men but some rare men are good and by some rare men I include Percy. " Artemis said. She want to train me? Weird...

" So if I understand well, you say that this not disturb you? " Zeus said stunned.

" Yes. " Artemis said.

" But your hunters? " Zeus said.

" He is the only man that they like. " Artemis said.

" Why the only man? " Zeus sais suspiciously.

" Because he is not selfish, he care of others and by that I include the girls. The last time he refused the gift that you gave him to become a god was because he care for the others and he is the only hero which not betrayed his girlfriend or wife. So when I said that to my hunters they started to like him. " replied Artemis.

" I see that the moon and the tides are approching each others. " Aphrodite said while laughing.

" Aphrodite! I don't think that he will restart a love affair soon after what he lived. " Artemis instantly replied.

" Well you know that I will always be there. " said Aphrodite with a wink in direction of Artemis. "

" So this is decided, Percy you will be train by Artemis, end of the discussion. " Zeus said.


	3. The two future love birds finally meet

**Author'note: Sorry the chapter today is not very long because I remade the chapter 1 and 2. I repeat it, If you have any ideas or comments submit it in the reviews please. Thanks.**

**Artemis****' POV**

" So this is decided, Percy you will be train by Artemis, end of the discussion. " Zeus said.

Percy is now under my orders so, for the next 3 months I must train him to be a major god. I am happy because the hunters do not dislike him so he should not have problems with them. Another way why I am happy to have him is that he is sad because his girlfriend cheat on him. So for the first time in my godess live I will be able to see an heartbroken man. But something irritate me... Aphrodite said that the moon and the tides are approching each other... What is her goal? I was knocked out of my thoughts by someone. I raised my head and I saw that Percy was saying something.

" Hey Artemis are you there ? Artemis? " He said.

" Uh... what? Sorry I was not listening " I said confused.

" I said that I am sorry that I must be train by you " he said with a sad face.

" You don't need to be sorry, I already told you that the hunters like you so there should be no problems " I said while thinking where he want to come.

" That's not what I mean, I know that the hunters like me but you hate men. " he said.

Just when he said that I burst of laughing.

'' You were not listening when I talked or what? '' I said while I was giggling.

'' Maybe I was in the moon like we said '' he said a little bit more happy but he was not smilling. I swear that I will make him smile during his training with me I thought.

'' you are funny at least '' I said with a smile.

'' Th...Thanks '' he said

'' Are you shy in front of me or what? '' I ask with a funny voice.

'' NO! '' he said to defend himself.

'' Hey im just making fun of you ok? '' Just as I said that I regret what I said. He turn and walk away but I stopped him.

'' Hey im sorry ok? I completely forgot that that bitch was making fun of you in a bad way. I just want you to be happy ok? I said.

'' Why do you care for me? I am a man. '' he said trying to understand what he heard.

I was about to reply him but my cheeks were beginning to redden. I remembered what Aphrodite said. I will always be there. How she can put magic on me?

'' Because you are a great hero which do not betrayed his girlfriend '' I replied quickly.

'' Uh... your cheeks are red, do you... '' he didn't finish his sentence because I cut him.

'' Nevermind! Teleport you at the hunters's camp now for your training. '' I replied very fast.

With that I flash to my hunters'camp.

**Reply to a review from an anonymous person: The person which submit me to put an oceanus son in my story, seriously I search for ideas to how to add him in my story and I didn't find how to put him in my story so if you want that the Oceanus'son be in the story give me ideas. **

**P-S : This is not sure that there will be an Oceanus' son in the story if I don't have good reason to put him in my story.**

**I repeat myself again the english is not my first language so there will be some errors in my texts. If you are there to write bad comments then don****'****t write it. I need good comments because if I do not have good comments I will end this story.**


	4. A demigod dream is a key of the future

**Percy'POV**

Artemis told me to meet her at the hunters's camp but their is some problems. The first problem is that I just became a god like 20 minutes ago and I don't even know how to use my god powers. So... how I could join them? The second problem is that I don't even know where is their camp. With that I decided to go visit my father at his palace. I take the elevator and I went into a the river Hudson to do water travel. I learn that a few weeks after the war. So I step in the water and a second later I was at the palace of my dad. I searched him for about 10 minutes until someone behind me say something.

'' Percy? '' someone said.

I turn to see who it was and to my surprise it was my father.

'' What are you doing here? You are suppose to be with Artemis. '' he said like he cannot believe that I was here.

'' Uh... hey dad. I was searching you. Ok... here the problem. Artemis told me to meet her at the hunters's camp. First I don't know how to teleport myself from a place to another place. Second she forgot I think... to said where is the hunters's camp. ''

'' Oh... I see '' my dad said.

'' Could you at least teach me some powers to find her? '' I ask.

'' Sorry, this is Artemis's job. '' my dad replied.

'' Thanks anyway '' I said.

With that I water travel to the river Hudson then I went to Olympus by taking the elevator. I decided to rest some time while waiting Artemis to come back and to tell me the missing informations.

**Artemis'POV**

I teleported myself to the hunters's camp after my talk with Percy.

'' My lady there you are! '' said Thalia immediately after she saw me.

'' Something wrong? '' I said suspiciously.

'' The meeting take more time or what? '' she said suspiciously.

'' No why '' I said.

'' Not to offense you but you are never late after a meeting for rejoining us. '' she said (**sorry if there is any errors but I get a bit confused in that sentence)**

'' Yeah I know, I talked with Percy a bit after the meeting. '' I said while remembering.

'' Oh, ok. Now that the special meeting is finish can I know why this was called a special meeting? '' she said.

'' This meeting was special because we asked Percy Jackson if he want to become a god. '' I replied.

'' Does he accepted? '' she asked excited.

'' Yes he accepted, he is now the god of the heroes and of the tides. He will become a major god soon and I must train him. '' I said while smiling because I know that she is happy for him.

'' Thanks my lady! '' she said overjoyed. With that she taked a drachma from one of her pockets and Iris-message someone.

With that I went in my beautiful silver tent. Gods I was so happy to be there because it was my home. Home sweet home like the mortals said. I decided to wait Percy, he must be preparing himself for coming here I thought. I began to thought about my talk I had with Percy after the meeting finished. Poor him, even 7 days after his break up he is sad. I had a strange feeling when I thought about him... like if I want to be with him all the time ...weird. When I talked with him after the meeting I felt like I was shy but I also wanted to speak to him and be with him. Do I love him? Suddenly Thalia came in my tent.

'' My lady I have a question '' Thalia said always excited.

'' What it is? '' I asked

'' When Percy come? '' she said.

'' Soon I think '' I replied.

'' You mean later or now? '' she asked with a grin on her face.

'' What do you mean by later? '' I said suspiciously.

'' I mean that you arrived 1 hour ago and he is not there yet '' she said.

I thought about it for a second, then I began to understand my mistake.

'' Oh gods! I forgot to tell him where is our camp! '' I said louder.

With that I teleported myself to Olympus.

**Percy'POV**

I was waiting Artemis to come back to tell me where is the hunters's camp but while I was waiting I began to sleep. Precisely, I was dreaming. Yes I am a god so why do I have dream of a demi-god you would ask. I was once a demi-god so I will always have demi-god dreams. Here what I dreamed.

_I was in a red orange desert. Not sure of where I was. I felt like I was sad like the day Annabeth told me she cheated on me. Then I noticed something else, I was crying hardly. A thing that feared me is that I wanted to die right now in my dream. Then I pulled my head up to look at the sky... wait a second there is no sky... The only thing I could see was space. I turned my head in a specific direction and I can't believe what I saw. The Earth... I began to understand where I was. I was on the planet Mars. What the f**k am I doing there. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see who it was. There was a man walking in my direction.. He was a tall man with black cloating. Its shoes were also black. Then he stop in front of me and began to talk._

_'' You must be Percy Jackson. '' he said firmly._

_'' How do you know my name '' I said shocked. Gods I had a lot of difficulty to talk._

_'' I see and I know everything. '' he said with a smile._

_'' Who are you? '' I asked._

_'' In times you will know. '' he simply replied._

_'' Do you want to follow me ? '' he said._

With that I woke up like a crazy and I was breathing hard like if I was keeping my breath. A lot of questions were in my head. Who was this man and what f**k I was doing on Mars. But... why I was really sad? I didn't notice someone was in front of me until she say something.

'' Hey Percy are you ok? '' she said.

'' Ah this is you Artemis. '' I said while looking at her. Gods she is beautiful...

'' Are you ok ? '' she told me with a grin on her face.

'' Bad dream its all. '' I replied.

'' Gods you make me a fear, I was coming at you and just as I was near you you wake up like a crazy '' she said with a smile.

'' Sorry '' I murmured

'' Its nothing '' she laughed

'' Ok Im here to tell you where is the hunters's camp because I forgot to tell you later. '' she said

'' Wait a minute '' I stopped her.

'' You also forgot to tell me how I can teleport myself from a place to another. '' I said with a grin on my face.

'' Sorry... '' She said.

'' So... when do we go? '' I asked.

'' Now '' She said.


	5. Things goes pretty fast

**Artemis'POV**

I touched Percy's hand and I teleport us at the hunter's camp. When we got there we were surrounded by all of the hunters. I saw that many of them were asking if he was Percy Jackson.

'' Yes he is Percy Jackson savior of Olympus, Lord of the tides and king of the heroes. I think that Thalia already told you that he will be staying here for some times because I must train him to be a major god. ''

After I said that many of them releashed deep breaths.

'' We thought for a second that it was not him My lady. '' a hunter said.

'' Ok, everybody this is the time to sleep so go prepare your things, good night girls '' I said to everybody.

With that I turned to face Percy and I told him to follow me. We passed in front of all of the hunters's tents before I went in my tent and I told Percy to stay outside for 2 seconds. I take some things and I went out of my tent and I began to build the tent of Percy right behind my tent. With that I told him to go sleep because tomorrow we are up at 6.

**Percy'POV**

When Artemis told me that I must be up at 6 I was horrified. Normally I am up at 10. So I thought that I will need the more sleep I could next morning I woke up at 5. What the f**k is going on I thought. First I do this weird dream and then I woke up at 5. This is not normal because normally I woke up at 10. So I decided to go to a river near the hunter's camp. When I was there I decided to swim a little. Then I remembered that I was the Lord of the tides so I should be able to control the tides. I made a movement from the left to the right with my hand in direction of the water, waves began to move from the point I began to the point I finished. This is nice I thought. I practice my powers on the water a long time until someone walk behind me. I turned to see who it was. It was Artemis, suddenly my heart began to beat faster.

'' There you are, we were searching you. '' She said in an happy voice.

'' I woke up a bit earlier than usual so, to pass time I went here to relax. '' I said in a sad voice.

'' Why are you sad '' she asked visibly worried.

'' You know why '' I said sadly as I remembered the event when Annabeth told me that she was cheating on me since a long time.

'' I didn't knew that being hearthbroken could make someone so sad. '' she said.

'' You don't know what is love so sorry but you could not understand. '' I replied.

'' Oh...uh... anyway I must start training you '' she said.

With that she start teaching me how to teleport myself, talking in the head of someone else, transforming into an animal and other things. At the end of the day we were alone in the woods. I remembered somethings I wanted to said.

'' Artemis '' I said while looking right into her eyes

'' Yes? '' she said suspicously.

'' I remembered that Yesterday I said something and you didn't answer me. '' I said

'' What it was '' she said while trying to remember what I said yesterday.

'' I said something and you became red. So my questions is do you... '' again I was cut by her.

'' Yes, I love you Percy Jackson. ''

I was stunned because Artemis was a maiden godess and she just said that she love me. I was deep in thought until Artemis put her hands on my shoulders.

'' I love you Percy but do you love me '' she asked worried.

I thought about it a second. When I was with Artemis I felt like I was happy and want to be with her everytime. Yes I love her but I was worried by another thing.

'' Yes I love you but will you break your vow for me? '' I said.

'' Certainly! Who could resist you! You are so...so... '' she said.

She didn't finished her sentence because she pushed me on a tree and began to kiss me right on the lips furiously. I wanted to kiss back but she was kissing me so powerfully that I can't move the head. She move her hands on my hair and I put my hands on her hips while I brought her closing to me. After 30 minutes of extreme make-out she broke the kiss. She looked me right into the eyes and I could see that she was extremely happy.

'' I think that we don't need your tent anymore '' she said smiling.

'' You want... that I slept with you... just after 30 minutes that we confessed that we love each other? '' I replied like I cannot believe what she said.

'' Yes, I love you a lot and I think you know it because of the kiss, that was powerful eh! '' she said while laughing.

'' A lot but your hunters will not like that I slept with you I think, no? '' I said worried.

'' I heard them talking about me and they were saying that if I must fall for a man it must be you, so let's go tell them that I had fallen for a man '' she said.

'' Sure '' I replied and I found myself smiling.

With that I take her hand and we move in direction of the camp hand in hand. When we got there she let my hand and called her hunters.

'' Hunters, I heard you saying that if I must be falling for a man it must be Percy, I have a good new for you, I had fallen for a man and this man is Percy '' She said.

Then out of nowhere two people start giggling.

'' I knew it, I knew it! '' The girl screamed.

'' What a good new to tell the others! '' the other said.

Then I began to understand. The girl which was screaming was Aphrodite and the boy beside her was Apollo. S**t I thought, he will tell everyone on Olympus of our love relation. Then many hunters started to said things like '' Im happy for you My lady! '' or '' Yeah! ''. I was so happy.

With that Artemis taked my hand and she told me to follow her. Now we were in front of my tent but Artemis began to demolish it. Crap she was serious when she said that I was going to sleep with her I thought. She said to prepare me to sleep and to sleep in the same bed of her. When I was prepared for sleeping I found her waiting on the bed smiling at me. She invited me and we slept. That was the best night ever.

**Question : What do you think of the dream that Percy did in the previous chapter because this will lead to something.**


	6. Time to relax some times

**Author'note : Thanks a lot guys for your support but how can I know that people read my story. Since today I will update each 2 days but the chapters will be longer. What do you think about the dream that Percy did when he was on a strange planet? Enjoy.**

* 3 months later, training is finished. *

**Percy'POV**

When I awoke I found Artemis beside me in our bed. Gods, she is so beautiful. Why I went out with Annabeth? Compare to Artemis she was nothing, I laughed in my head then I dressed and I went out without awakened her. 3 months that I am there... I feel sad because I must quit to receive my second part of my training. Yes, I said my second part because Zeus told me that he forgot to tell me that I will have a second part of my training with my dad for the control of the tides. With that I decided to go relax near a lake. I was deep in thought when someone appear in front of me.

'' Hi Hermes '' I said.

'' Hi Percy, I have a message for you from Zeus. '' he said then he gave me the letter.

I thanks him and I began to read the message.

_Percy Jackson, today was the last day of your training with Artemis. So before you start your second part of your training I thought with your father that you might need some rest at the camp Half-Bloods. I almost forgot too, I said to Chiron that the past 3 months you were on a quest._

After I read the letter I make it disappear and I went back to the hunters's camp to say my goodbye. When I was there everyone was up. When Artemis saw me she greet me with a little sad smile because she knows that I must quit her today to go at the second part of my training. I went in our tent and I prepared my things for leaving. I was going to leave but without a thanks to all of the hunters and without talking to Artemis. So, after my things were prepared I went out of the tent and I went to talk to Artemis.

'' Hey don't be sad '' I said with a smile at her.

'' I know but you will not be with me all the day anymore. '' she said in a sad voice.

'' I know but I could visit you sometimes '' I said in a happy voice while trying to make her happy.

'' One of the reasons why I love you is that you can make my happy easily '' she said in a happy voice.

'' Time to call the hunters before you leave '' she said.

'' Yeah '' I replied.

Then she began to call all of the hunters near our tent that will become her tent because I must leave. When all of the hunters were there I began to talk.

'' Hunters, today I must leave to follow the second part of my training. Before leaving I need to say you something. I thank you for all of the great moments I had with you but I must leave like I said before. I will try to visit you when I will be able to. Thanks. '' I said.

With that I teleport myself near the entrance of the camp. I entered the borders of the camp and I went to the... uh... where is the big house I thought. Then I saw Chiron which was coming at me.

'' Percy, its been a long time since we saw you. '' Chiron said while smiling.

'' Yeah, I had been busy with my quest. '' I said.

'' Can I know what was the quest? '' he asked.

'' Top secret sorry '' I replied sadly because Chiron was always nice with me.

'' Don't be sad its nothing, Im just curious. Did you heard the rumor that there will be a god of the heroes? '' He asked.

'' A god of heroes? Is this why there is no big house anymore? '' I replied.

'' Yes, Hermes told me that his palace will be at the camp so the big house will be no use anymore. Zeus removed Dionysus from his fonctions at the camp too. '' he said.

'' When do we know who he is? '' I asked in hope to know when I must reveal that I am a god.

'' We are suppose to know who he is today at the campfire. '' he said.

'' Thanks for the informations '' I said with a smile.

After I finished talking with Chiron I decided to talk to Tyson because Its been a long time since I saw him. Tyson was always at the forge of the camp so I went there. When he saw me he was so happy that if I did not had the Achille curse he would had broken my ribs with his hug. We talked a little time and I asked him If he would be there at the campfire tonight and he replied me that he think that the god of the heroes would not like him because he is not a demigod. I talked with him some times and I finally succeeded to convince him to come at the campfire. After that I decided to talk to my other friends because Its been 3 months I did not gave them news of me. First I went to the Hades'cabin.

'' Hey cousin '' I said happily

'' Hey! Its been a long time since I saw you, apparently you were on a top secret quest. '' he said visibly happy to see me again.

'' I cannot reveal all of the informations before tonight at the campfire '' I said with a smile.

'' No...No way... You are the god of the heroes! '' he murmured visibly stunned from what I just said.

'' Yes cousin. I am but say that to no one else please, I will explain at the camp fire tonight. '' I said. He simply nodded.

'' I have some questions. First where is Grover because I did not saw him. '' I said worried.

'' He is in the forests of the Brazil to stop the poaching. '' he said.

'' And Annabeth? '' I asked.

'' She and Connor are living together somewhere in the world '' he replied.

'' Good for her '' I smiled

'' You are not sad of that? '' he asked worried.

'' Im with another girl now. '' I said with a big smile.

'' Who? '' he asked.

'' Tonight at the campfire '' I replied while laughing.

'' Come on man! Your not cool! '' he said while laughing.

'' Anyways, what happen to Travis since Connor leave? '' I asked worried because Travis is a good friend.

'' He asked Katie to be his girlfriend 3 days ago and she accept. '' he said.

'' Good for him '' I said while smiling because he almost lived the same thing as me. First Connor abandoned him to live with Annabeth then he ask Katie to be his girlfriend and she accept and he was happy again. Me, Annabeth broken my heart then I found Artemis and Im with her now.

'' Last thing before I go, do you love Thalia? '' I asked with a smile because I have a plan.

'' Yes but she is with the hunters so... '' he said while blushing.

'' Don't lose hope cousin, I talked to her about you and she also said that she love you. '' I said smiling.

'' OK she love me but the problem is that she is with the hunters. '' he said sadly.

'' I bet you that tonight you will be the most happy guy on Earth '' I said with a huge smile.

'' How '' he asked worried.

'' You will know tonight, now I must go, see you at the campfire '' I replied.

'' See you at the campfire Percy '' he said. I could clearly see that he was deep in thought.


	7. The king of the heroes

**Nico'POV**

Thalia love me? I was completely stunned after what Percy said. He also said that tonight I will be the most happy man on Earth. Everyone know that the children of Hades never smile... or sometimes but it is very rare.

**Percy'POV**

After what I said to Nico I was happy for him because since I was with Artemis she would surely accept the fact that they love each other. Suddenly Hermes appeared and gave me a letter then dissapeared. He must be busy I thought because he did not even take the time to greet me. I open the letter and I started to read it.

_Percy, Its been 3 months since you are dating my daughter Artemis. Do you want to marry her because I think Its time. By the way I am happy that you are with my daughter because she love you a lot and I have a few reasons of why I approve your love. First she is less close to the others. Second, she is more happy. Third and last reason is that she smile everytime, I don't understand that one but I am sure Its because of you._

_Lord Zeus and king of the gods._

I quickly write the answer and just as I finished to write it Hermes reappeared and took the letter and dissapeared again. I don't even want to imagine how he is busy because he appears and dissapear in a few seconds.

With that I teleport myself to the hunters's camp to talk to Artemis and Thalia. When I appeared I started to search for one of them. I finally found Artemis talking to Thalia. My luck I thought. I slowly started to approach them. When they heard me approaching them they turn their head and I could see that they were happy to see me. Artemis ran towards me and gave me a hug followed by a kiss and Thalia just greeted me.

'' So... what are doing here? '' she asked happy to see me.

'' I must talk to you and Thalia '' I said glad to see her again.

'' Why do you need to talk with me? '' asked Thalia.

'' I asked Nico if he love you and he answered me that yes he love you, but he told me that since you are with the hunters he can't love you. I thought that since I am with Artemis she would surely accept the fact that you love each other. '' I said while I was looking at Artemis.

'' Sure, like Percy said, since I am with him you can be with that Nico '' she said while smiling at Thalia.

I looked Thalia and I saw that she was completely stunned.

'' I... could go... out with him my Lady? Thalia said like she could not believe what she heard.

'' No problem. '' Artemis said with a smile.

'' Thalia would you want to come tonight at the campfire '' I asked.

'' She will come because we are coming too, Its our family no? '' she said while smiling.

'' True, speaking about that. Zeus sent me a...special letter. '' I said with a big big smile.

'' Special letter? '' she asked worried.

'' He asked me if I want to marry you. '' I said.

'' You answered? '' she asked?

'' What do you think '' I asked with a smile.

'' I love you. '' she replied then she put me on a big big hug.

'' I must go now, the campfire is in 4 hours. '' I said.

'' See you later my future husband. '' she said with a big smile.

I was going in the woods to teleport myself to the camp but I looked behind me and I saw Thalia looking at ground with a big smile. She is completely stunned I thought with a smile. Same reaction as Nico eh! With that I teleport myself to the camp.

Everyone was talking about who was the god of heroes. I heard some things like '' I think that is Percy, you know the son of Poseidon. The gods offered him to become a god after the Second Titan War but he refused. '' and the other said '' Its would explain why he was not here since three months. '' When I heard that I just rolled my eyes.

I decided to go visit Tyson a little before the campfire. When I found him he showed me what he forge like super swords and super shields. After that I entered the Hades cabin to talk with Nico.

'' Not stunned anymore '' I said while I teased him.

'' Shut up '' he said while laughing.

'' I have good news for you. The hunters are coming tonight so I think that you should ask Thalia '' I said while smiling.

'' We will see '' he said sadly.

'' Hey don't be sad, im sure she would accept. Believe me. '' I said while trying to make him happy.

'' Fine. I will trust in you. '' he said.

'' So... What do you want to talk. We have 2 hours before the campfire. '' I said.

'' Anything. '' he replied.

With that we talked while 2 hours. Yes we went eating but we returned in his cabin after. Then when it was time, we went to the campfire. We sat and wait for the hunters to come. When they were there they sat and wait for Chiron to come but I noticed that Thalia had sat next to Nico and she was extremely happy. Then Chiron finally arrived.

'' Campers, hunters and lady Artemis, this campfire will be different because lord Zeus told me that tonight we will know who is the god of the heroes. ''

Just as he said that I make appear my symbol over the fire. It was someone who is on a pegasus, who is Blackjack, with my sword Riptide. The older campers instantly turned their heads in my direction with their mouths open like they can't believe it. Then Chiron began to talk.

'' All, greet Percy Jackson, new director of the camp, god and king of the demi-gods '' Chiron said.

Then all of the demi-gods kneel in front of me.

'' Rise '' I said to them.

'' I think that the top secret quest was just an excuse Lord Percy. '' Chiron said while smiling.

'' Just call me Percy Chiron please and I am not only the king of the demi-gods, I am also the god of the tides. But first let me tell you what happened the past 3 months. 3 months ago I was made a god and now I am in a training to become a major god. It was decided that Artemis would train me for the first part of my training. During the last 3 months the only thing I did was learning my god powers. The second part of my training will be with my dad but It will be shorter than the first part, during this training I will learn how to control the tides. The last thing I need to say is that soon we will have a queen of the demi-gods too. I don't know when we will marry but you need to know who she is. My future wife is... Artemis. '' I said.

Just as I said that everybody was stunned. I understand them because Artemis was a maiden godess until I met her.

'' Yes everybody, me, Artemis, I love Percy. '' Artemis said while smiling.

'' So... what do you wait. Make the party! '' I said happy.

Then everybody began to make the party.

**Nico'POV**

Yes everybody, me, Artemis, I love Percy. I was not understanding well until Percy and Artemis were coming in my direction.

'' Happy cousin? '' Percy said while smiling.

'' Uh... I don't understand. '' I said.

'' You are serious? '' Artemis said while smiling.

'' Since I am with Percy you could now date Thalia '' she said then she and Percy went to somewhere together.

I was completely stunned. Now, I was understanding all of what Percy said earlier. I was deep in thought until Thalia which was beside me said something.

'' So... you want to make out? '' she said excited.

'' Sure '' I replied extremely happy.

With that we went to my cabin and we make out for a loooong time.


	8. The uncle of the Titans?

**Finally I think that I just need some times to relax. I am very sorry to have frightened you. We should thank kevin1984 because he is the one who made me realized that I should continue the story. Here is the PM he sent me.**

please continue i read a lot of smilar storys but yours is the monst intresting and thats down to you having zeus who is happy with the relationship, others i read is all about him starting a war, if you do decide to carry on then i read the reviews and there are plenty of people who want you to continue, what you guys do with this storys are amazing, people who flame are just jealous as there are authors out there like you who have talent and immagination, dont let a few review stop you from doing what you want to do

i hope this email as been encouraging and you continue with the story, 

**Never loose hope, this is what kevin1984 teach me. Big thanks to kevin1984.**

**Nico'POV**

Best night ever. When I wake up I noticed that the head of Thalia was on my bare chest and she was sleeping peacefully. I remembered the evening I passed with Thalia. It was the biggest make out in the world. Before we went to sleep I remembered that I saw the sun rising. We make out for a long time I thought. With that I turned my head to see what time it is. 13h36. I was not even surprised.

**Percy'POV**

_'' Lord, I have the black sands '' Someone said. _

_''Start the ritual then. '' Another person said with a rough voice._

_I saw nothing because they were in the darkness, but I could clearly heard that the man was doing their '' ritual ''. _

_'' Move back and when he will appear kneel. '' The person with the rough voice said._

_Just as he finished to talk the darkness began to enlarge. The two persons immediately kneel then someone appeared in the darkness._

_'' It's been a long time since I walked here. Who ever you could be I thank you. '' The person said with a demonic voice._

_'' We are the children of your sister Gaea. '' _

_'' The titans? '' He said._

_'' Yes uncle. '' The other person said._

_'' Why did you resurrect me? '' He said suspiciously._

_'' The Third Titan War is about to begin but we need your help to kill someone. A god precisely. I heard that the primordials gods can kill immortals.'' The man with the rough voice said._

_'' Yes, we can kill immortals but its hard. Why do you want I kill him? You cant beat him? ''_

_'' No, he is very powerful. '' The man with the rough voice said._

_'' Why not, its been a while since I fought, and if we win the war I will resurrect my brothers and sisters and you will be the king of this world. '' The man with the demonic voice said._

_'' Deal. '' The person said._

_'' For the time I am too weak to fight him but in a while I will go kill him. '' He said._

With that I wake up but I did not have the time to think about my dream because Aphrodite was shaking me furiously.

'' Wake up, wake up! '' She squealed pretty loudly.

'' Woah! What's going here? '' I said pretty loudly too.

'' The wedding is tomorrow! '' She said.

'' Ah... I forgot. '' I said with big eyes.

'' Anyways. '' She said excitely.

With that we were teleported on Olympus.

**Its a little chapter I know but It show you that I will not stop the story finally. Next chapter is the wedding. Again, big thanks to kevin1984.**

**The more reviews I have, the most quickly I will update.**


	9. Wedding

**Artemis'POV**

Mount Olympus, palace of Artemis

Today is my wedding with the greatest hero who ever live : Percy Jackson, king of the heroes and god of the tides. After the wedding I will become the queen of the gods. I am so excited! Everytime I saw him I am so happy, everyone said that when I am with him I smile a lot and I am more open to the others. Anyways, I must wait Aphrodite, Hera and Athena for the clothing and they are supposed to come helping me soon. I think that Poseidon and Zeus will help Percy for his clothing. I should know love a long time ago, its...wonderful the feeling you have when you are in love. Then the door of my palace open.

'' FAST! WE MUST HURRY! '' squealed Aphrodite loudly.

'' Why? '' I asked.

'' because beauty takes time you know! said Aphrodite.

'' OK '' I replied confused.

I know this is ridiculous, 3 hours to dress up... seriously.

**Percy'POV**

Mount Olympus, palace of Poseidon on Olympus

'' Seriously dad? I can wake up alone, I do not need Aphrodite to wake me, and why did you sent her? '' I said almost angry.

'' Relax my son, I knew you would forget it. '' he said with a smirk.

'' Ugh... anyways, I must dress up now '' I said with a breath.

With that I took an outfit and I tried it. After 1 hour, I finally found the one I liked the most. Then I waited for the wedding to begin while talking with Zeus and my dad.

**Nico'POV**

Camp Half-Blood

13h36. I slept a long time or I made out with Thalia a long time I thought . The second thought must be the right. Then I heard Thalia.

'' Already up death boy? '' Thalia asked.

'' Look what time it is. '' I laughed.

'' Uh...Ok '' She said a little bit confused.

Then she turned her head.

'' What! Already? '' She said with big eyes.

'' I think that we make out a long time '' I replied with a smile.

'' I think too, but at least I am with the most beautiful boy in the universe '' she said with a smile.

When she said that I blushed.

'' You think? '' I said.

She did not answered me because she gave me a deep kiss. After a little time she said.

'' You said? '' she said with a smirk.

'' Nothing '' I said while laughing a bit.

Then we heard the conch, that mean that Chiron have something to say. When we were there I noticed that Katie was hand in hand with Travis.

'' Campers, I hope that you did not forget that the wedding of your god is today. Pack your things and meet me at the pine of Thalia when you are ready.

**Katie'POV**

Camp Half-Blood

Yesterday was wonderful. When I knew that Percy, the son of Poseidon was the god of the heroes I was so happy because It mean that Mr D. was not here anymore. Yeah! With that I turn my head to face Travis who was sleeping peacefully in my bed. I remembered when I started going out with him.

_** flashback **_

_I was farming peacefully in the strawberries field when someone fell right behind me. I turned to see who it was. Travis Stoll. Not him I thought._

_'' What are you doing here? '' I asked a little bit angry._

_'' Nothing, I am very very sorry '' he said sadly._

_With that he turned and he was going to go away but I stopped him._

_'' No, you are here for something, you can't be here for nothing. '' I said._

_'' Let me alone please '' he said more sadly._

_'' Wait are you ok? '' I asked worried._

_'' Connor leave me to go with Annabeth, the only thing which keep me alive is you, I love you Katie. '' he said with tears in his eyes._

_When he said that I was not able to talked. This is at this moment that I began to love Travis. _

_'' You love me? '' I asked._

_'' Yes, do you love me? '' He said._

_'' Yes I love you too Travis. '' I said with a smile._

_When I said that his eyes were big open like he cannot believe what I said._

_'' Uh... do you want to go out with me? '' He asked._

_'' Certainly '' I said._

_With that, we made out a long time_

''Katie, Katie! '' Travis said.

'' Sorry I was thinking, what do you want? I asked with a smile because I was happy to see him.

'' What were you thinking? '' He asked.

'' When we started going out. '' I replied.

'' Oh.. ok. anyways, I think that you don't heard the conch. '' He said with a smirk.

'' Surely '' I said while laughing.

With that he took my hand and we went in the big house. When we were there we wait for the others then Chiron began to talk.

'' Campers, I hope that you did not forget that the wedding of your god is today. Pack your things and meet me at the pine of Thalia when you are ready.

**Percy'POV**

Mount Olympus

There we are I thought. All of the half-bloods are there, the hunters too and all of the gods were there, the minors too because when I was a demi-god I asked to the gods to recognize the minor gods. There we are again.

'' Percy Jackson, king and god of the heroes and Lord of the tides, do you want to marry Artemis? Hera asked me.

'' Sure '' I replied.

'' Artemis, goddess of the moon and of the hunt, do you want to marry Percy Jackson. '' Hera asked to Artemis.

'' Certainly '' she said with a big smile

'' Then you may kiss each other '' Hera said.

'' I love you '' I said to Artemis.

'' Me too '' She replied.

With that I kissed Artemis. I heard some people said '' Its so beautiful! '' or '' We have a queen guys! '' and after a little time I stop.

After that we make the party. Dionysus was the DJ and seriously he was pretty good. Some people were kissing like Nico and Thalia, Travis and Katie and other people. When the party finished I went with Artemis to somewhere for our honeymoon. We went to the most prestigious hotel in the world and we made out and finally some time later we slept.

**Erebus'POV**

3 months later

Somewhere in the darkness of the underworld.

'' You called me uncle '' said Kronos.

'' Yeah, I am finally at my full power. What is the name of the god already? '' I said with my demonic voice that I always use.

'' Percy Jackson, god of the heroes and Lord of the tides. '' Kronos said.

'' Where he is suppose to be now? '' I asked.

'' At Atlantis, the city of Poseidon, god of the sea. He is trained by him to become a god. '' Kronos said.

'' What? You can't beat him and he is not a god already! '' I said confused.

'' Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon, he was a demi-god but during the Second Titan War he fought against me and he won. He is extremely powerful but I don't think he can beat you. '' Kronos replied.

'' What you said is true, nobody can beat a PRIMORDIAL GOD! '' I said evilly.

'' I will awake Gaia and I will free my brothers and the giants In a long time because Its not so easy to get out of the Tartarus '' Kronos said.

'' Do as you wish, I am going now. '' I said.

**I hope you will like this chapter. I tried my best for the wedding. The more reviews I have, the most quickly I will update. There will be Chaos in the story later or in the sequel. If you have any ideas please tell me. The sequel of this story will be '' The lost god ''**


	10. AN : Sequel and next chapter info

**Ok guys next chapter is the final chapter so I will update sunday. The chapter will have a lot of words. Dont worry my story will have a sequel and the title will be '' The Lost God ''. I cant tell you the summary of this story until the last chapter of my first story is released because you will understand what will happen in the last chapter. But I can tell you that Chaos and some primordials gods will be in the story (The Lost God ) too. Sorry If you were waiting for the last chapter but the last chapter will be special. ****Please guys I need your reviews or PM me to know what you are thinking about this****. Thanks**


	11. The choice

**Percy's POV**

**Atlantis**

During the past three months I have learned how to control the tides. I was packing my things because my training was now over and I will become the thirteenth Olympian very soon. I remember that when I arrived here Amphitrite did not like me, but now she considered me her son. It's strange how people can change so drastically.

'' Already ready to leave? '' asked Amphitrite, looking forlornly at my packed bags.

'' I'll miss you, '' I said smiling.

'' Yes, I'll miss you too, '' she replied.

'' Don't worry, I'll come often to visit you and dad, '' I said.

'' Where are you going now? '' she inquired.

'' I am going to visit my wife. After that, I don't really know, '' I answered.

'' So ... see you another time, '' she said, unsure of how to say goodbye.

'' Yeah, you too, '' I said.

With that, I water-traveled to the hunters' camp to visit my wife, Artemis. When I arrived there I noticed that they were not in their campground. They must be hunting tonight, I thought . So, in an attempt to relax, I decided to wait in the tent of Artemis. I'm so excited to see her again. With those thoughts in my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later I sensed a god... no... something or someone extremely powerful was coming towards me and the air was becoming darker. Then I saw someone enter the tent. He was wearing a lot of black and red clothes.

'' You must be Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, God of the Sea," he said with a demonic voice.

I thought that I recognized his voice from somewhere, but I couldn't quite recall it.

'' I heard your voice somewhere, '' I said, trying to recall who he was.

'' It's impossible that you know me, you stupid boy, '' he said with a glare.

Woah, I think. His glares are very scary. Then I remember my dream of my black sands and a uncle of the Titans.

'' You are the uncle of the Titans! '' I exclaimed

'' How do you know that? '' he asked angrily.

I don't know who he is exactly, but he's really scary, I thought. Okay, calm yourself Percy.

'' I dreamed of two people resurrecting you, '' I said.

'' I see... So I believe that you know that I am going to KILL YOU! '' he said, laughing like a maniac.

'' Who are you? '' I asked curiously.

'' Erebus, Primordial God of Darkness, '' he said proudly.

The Primordial Gods must have big egos, I think to myself. Stupid ADHD.

With that he ran toward me really fast and punched me in the face using an incredible amount of force. Nobody is strong enough to punch like he did.

'' How did you do that? '' I asked, slightly frightened by his strength.

'' Remember young hero, I am the Primordial God of the Darkness, I am faster in the darkness, '' he said with a smirk.

Yep, I was right about the "big ego" thing.

I tried to punch him but he anticipated it and blocked it with a hand. Erebus grabbed me by the throat and sent me flying through most of the tents. Ah, shit, I thought, almost everything is destroyed. Artemis is going to kill me if this guy doesn't beat her to it. Then I heard footsteps coming toward me and I saw that Erebus was already where I was.

'' Do you know how difficult it was to find you? I thought that you were at Atlantis but nooo you were not there! '' he said angrily.

He is too powerful for me. If I stay, the world will be in danger. Even with the Olympians, we will not be able to defeat him. All he wants is to kill me, so if I flee he will follow me. I cannot flee forever, I need a plan. I should leave the Earth. I need a spell to be able to breath in space. I must visit Hecate. Then I thought of Artemis... I will miss her a lot. I began to cry.

'' Are you crying?" Erebus asked, confused.

I did not take the time to answered him. I teleported myself into the palace of Hecate in the underworld.

**Hecate's POV**

I was working peacefully when someone appeared near me.

'' Woah! '' I said.

Then I saw who it was. Percy Jackson. A little smile was on my face because when the Second Titan War ended he asked that all of the minor gods should have a cabin in the Camp Half-Blood. Then I looked more attentively, I saw that he was bleeding and he had tears in his eyes.

'' What happen? '' I asked, worried.

'' Hecate, I need a spell to be able to breath everywhere, please do me that favour '' he begged, out of breath.

'' OK... '' Then I began to pronounce the spell in ancient greek.

'' Why do you need this? '' I asked, worried.

'' I do not have time, Hecate, he is after me '' Percy said while he was crying.

'' Wait, who is after you? '' I asked.

'' I must go, I don't have much time! '' he shouted over his shoulder. Percy disappeared in a flash of green light.

Strange, I thought.

**Artemis' POV**

'' It's time to go back to the camp, girls! '' I said.

We started to walk back to our camp. Then when we arrived there, I almost fell over in shock. What happened? Almost all of the tents were destroyed or reversed. A battle happened here, I thought.

'' My Lady! There is some golden blood here! '' Thalia said with wide eyes.

'' What? '' I asked loudly.

I followed her voice to my tent. When I arrived there I noticed that there was a small pool of blood on the ground. The only one who is authorized to come in my tent is Percy. I believe that he would come because he just finished his training with Poseidon today. What happened?

**Poseidon's POV**

'' I know you miss him, Amphitrite, but he will come back soon. Don't worry, '' I said, trying to comfort my wife.

We were in a discussion about Percy when suddenly I sensed a void in my heart. Percy had disappeared. I was completely stunned.

'' Are you okay? '' asked Amphitrite when she saw that I was sitting on the floor, completely immobile.

'' Percy disappeared... I don't know where he is... I lost contact with him a few seconds ago '' I said on the verge of tears.

'' What? Are you serious? '' she asked.

'' I must visit my brother to call a meeting on Olympus. '' I replied sadly.

I teleported myself into the palace of Zeus.

'' You could knock on my door instead of teleporting yourself in my palace! What do you want? '' he said angrily. But when Zeus saw me his face turned worried.

'' Are you okay? '' he said, more sensitively this time.

I answered that with two words.

'' Percy disappeared. ''

'' What? Are you serious? '

'' Yes, we need to call a meeting now. '' I said in a small voice.

'' I will inform the other gods that we are having a meeting ASAP, '' he said.

'' Thanks. ''

**Artemis' POV**

I had a lot of questions in my head. What happened here? Was Percy here? If yes, then what happened to him? I was thinking of that when Zeus appeared in front of me.

'' Meeting on Olympus NOW! '' he barked, and disappeared shortly after.

Okay, strange. I teleported myself in the throne room on Olympus. All of the other gods were already there.

'' Okay, this is a special meeting, sorry If you were doing other things, but something big happened, '' Zeus said while taking a deep breath. Then he turned his head toward me.

'' Artemis... Percy disappeared, '' he said with a sad look.

What? My husband disappeared? No. It's impossible, I thought. He is very strong, almost nobody can beat him.

Then I saw that Poseidon was as stunned as me. I can understand him, he lost his son and I lost my husband.

'' Nobody has a clue of where he could be? '' asked Zeus.

All of the Olympians murmured a no.

'' Poseidon do you know something about him?" inquired Zeus.

'' Maybe my wife knows something about him, she spoke to him before he left Atlantis, '' Poseidon replied.

'' Good. Artemis, do you have a clue of where he could be? '' asked Zeus.

'' Maybe, when we were coming back from hunting we discovered that our camp was almost destroyed, some of the tents were reversed and some were destroyed completely. Then Thalia discovered a small pool of golden blood in my tent. I think that Percy came after his training with Poseidon to visit me. '' I said sadly.

'' Okay, everybody is going to search for him NOW! You have 1 hour. I will asked all of the minor gods if they saw Percy. Meeting dismissed! '' Zeus said in a loud voice.

After that I teleported myself into Percy's palace.

**Artemis' POV**

*** 1 hour later ***

'' Has anyone found any clues as to where he could be? '' asked Zeus.

Everyone murmured no.

'' I found that Hecate and Amphitrite have seen him. First, Amphitrite,'' said Zeus.

'' Well... before Percy left Atlantis I asked him where he was going and he said that he was going to visit his wife '' Amphitrite said in answer to Zeus' question.

'' Your turn, Hecate, '' Zeus said hopefully.

'' I think that I am the last one who saw him. I think it will be easier to show you, '' Hecate said.

We all watched curiously as the scene from Hectate's palace flashed before us.

All of the gods were stunned because we all knew that Percy is one of the best fighters in the world. If he couldn't be defeated, his enemy must be really strong. No one spoke for a minute.

'' So... I think that Percy was going to visit Artemis, and when he was there he noticed that they were not there so he waited in the tent of Artemis. Something extremely powerful attacked him and he made the choice to run away, '' said Athena sadly.

'' Yes, I think so too, we should do a meeting each Winter Solstice to know if we have more information about Percy, '' Zeus said.

Then I started to cry... I just realized what happened. Percy, my husband, was gone forever.

Please, Percy, come back, please! I thought while I was crying.

**End of this story! There will be a sequel called '' The Lost God '' that I will probably start in a week. Probably. You want to know what happened to Percy after he talked with Hecate? Read Percy's dream in Chapter Four. I want to thank HermesPotter, my beta reader, who helped me to make my chapters more beautiful! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter before the sequel. Please review!**


	12. Thanks to some people and the sequel

**Thanks to… and the sequel.**

I repeat myself, there will be a sequel called The Lost God that I will started in a week probably. ( I must think about it )

Here is the people that I want to thanks for this story :

HermesPotter, my beta reader who helped me to correct the mistakes and for making the story more beautiful. She is the one who corrected the last chapter and she will correct the other chapters soon. Big thanks!

Kevin1894 who made me realized that I must continue my story when I was out of hope for this story. Thanks!

Luis1113 and KINGREADER for their support through each chapter. Thanks!


End file.
